


Four Farmers

by Darkus



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: It's ya boi still horrible at tags, Multi, Multiplayer, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus/pseuds/Darkus
Summary: Also known as: I had an idea at one in the morning about a fic that uses the multiplayer mechanic.Abigail finds someone she can lean on.Alex finds someone he can relate to.Elliott finds someone to inspire him.Shane finds someone to validate him.(Four farmers, four romances. Good luck, me.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I really need to explain the premise.
> 
> As a side note, though, I will be writing from a semi-third person. In that, while still third person, reflects the thoughts and actions from the focus character's point of view.

Abigail doesn't think too much of the farm being occupied now, other than the fact that she can't go exploring anymore without the possibility of getting yelled at or bit by a cow. That... was a thing, right? Being bit by cows? She wasn't too sure, but there were stories she'd read online. Without much to go off on, Abby heard that two others had moved in afterwords. Invites, probably. Robin told her that two more houses had to be built. Considering how long it took Abigail to put together an Ikea shelf for her father, she learned to appreciate Robin's latest work.

When she met the girl, there were no sparks. That wasn't to say that Abigail didn't like the farmer, she just wasn't particularly interested. The farmer was pretty stocky, probably going up to Abby's chest. It was hard to tell her features under the straw hat and black hair, but she could make out blueish eyes and darker skin. She had introduced herself as Ashe. They said their goodbyes and went on their way, Abigail resuming planning a trip to the abandoned mine and looking out into the lake.

* * *

 

Alex smirked at the guy who decided to approach him while he was playing catch with himself. He introduced himself as "Zed," probably short for Ezekiel or something, and they talked for a little bit. Mostly aimless talk, like what's going on, weather, and the other residents of the town.

If Alex was asked to describe the guy in one word he would say... Average. He was about as tall as Sam without his hair up, so slightly shorter than Alex. Brown hair and eyes, plain face all around. No real build to him, but he wasn't sticks. Alex felt like something was off, but he couldn't place what. Something in the farmer's face told Alex that something was wrong.

They said their goodbyes, and Alex almost forgot about the new farmer.

Almost.

* * *

 

Elliott looked out at the beach as the third farmer cast her rod out for the... Hm, seventeenth time? Her determination was inspiring, even after getting a streak of garbage. The rod would sway this way and that, and almost never faltered during a catch. Almost as if... Ah! That's it! Elliott scribbled something into his notebook and was about to step back inside when he was caught off-guard by a light tap to his right shoulder. He spun around, and came face to face with the fisherwoman that was just at the dock.

She had merely wanted to introduce herself, Elliott found out (and had been slightly disappointed) and Elliott gladly returned the favour. Lily, or just Lil' for short, had a bright face. She was tall, definitely, almost as tall as Elliott himself. Brilliantly white hair that fell to her back, it had swayed in the wind as she walked away.

Elliott, romantic that he was, saw inspiration in the movements, the hair. He could write paragraphs upon paragraphs and— he had to get to his desk right away!

* * *

 

Shane blew another summer day on work and cheap beer. What day was it again? Fuck, he didn't know. Doesn't matter to him, anyway. He briefly looked at the calendar at some point and then completely forgot about it, probably a by-product of drinking so much. There was news that a fourth person had joined the farm. Some kinda bullshit, not like that old place could even take four people.

Or, wait, Robin existed. Shit. Still, he hadn't really cared about the farmers too much. He still hadn't cared when the fourth bounded up to him and said hello.

She was kinda tall. Not freakishly, like that Elliott douche, though. Cute face. Purple hair, weird. (Jas would later scold him for not saying "Lavender.") Hair that doesn't look like it's been cut in the past six years, still weird. Giant cap that's almost glued to her head, he should probably stay away from her. He saw the cap move during conversation—yeah, no, let's just pretend that was wind on a still day.

She left after saying her name. Tei. The way she said it was two syllables, actually, but Shane couldn't be assed to remember that version, so resorted to "tay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The players and their heights/stats:
> 
> Ashe (The Farmer)  
> Height: 4'11  
> Farming: 10  
> Foraging: 6  
> Fishing: 2  
> Mining: 3  
> Combat: 2
> 
> Zed (The Animal Keeper)  
> Height: 5'8  
> Farming: 3  
> Foraging: 5  
> Fishing: 1  
> Mining: 2  
> Combat: 1
> 
> Lil' (The Fisher)  
> Height: 6'1  
> Farming: 0  
> Foraging: 0  
> Fishing: 10  
> Mining: 0  
> Combat: 0
> 
> Tei (The Miner)  
> Height: 5'10  
> Farming: 1  
> Foraging: 4  
> Fishing: 3  
> Mining: 10  
> Combat: 10


	2. Chapter 2

Things hadn't picked up for the relationships until the season after the fourth farmer joined. It seemed like it was mostly them working with very little social action on their part. But once things had cooled down for them...

* * *

Abigail sat near the mountain lake, taking in the air. Ashe walked up from behind and sat down with her.

Things... couldn't have been more awkward.

"Oh, hey! Taking in the view?" Abigail tried to break the silence between them.

"Yeah. It's nice to not have to yell at idiots for once." Ashe responded.

"Idiots? You mean the other farmers?"

"Lil' won't help at all, Zed is completely incompetent, and Tei has to conserve energy."

"Uh, refresh me on what they do?"

"Fisher, Animals, Mines."

"Ah." Abigail thought for a moment. "Wait, if Tei's your miner, why haven't I seen her up here recently?"

"She usually takes the mine cart. Either that or she's gone to the desert."

"Oh." Abigail looked over at the mine entrance. Someone had installed furnaces in the back, near the elevator, and she always wondered who. "...Wait, mine cart and desert? Don't you need the bus to get to the desert? Aren't they broken?"

"We fixed them." Ashe shrugged. "Wasn't that hard. Just took some funds and work on Tei's part."

"Tei's a mechanic?"

"Uh, sure." Ashe hesitated, which Abigail  _knew_ meant something. "Oh, hey, I wanted to give you something." The farmer reached into her bag and brought out...

An amethyst.

"You got me an amethyst?" Abigail looked at the purple gem.

"Well, yeah." Ashe held it out to her. "I figured purple was your colour, so yeah."

"Aw, thanks!" Abigail took the gemstone into her own hands, inspecting it. "Hey, so why'd you come here anyway?"

"Figured I should actually socialize with  _someone_. Plus, you're cute."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right... Anyway, be seeing yo—" Abigail turned to face the farmer and she was already gone. "...Damn, you're fast."

* * *

 

"Hey." Zed said as he walked up behind Alex. Grid gods, that scared him. "Oh, sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. didn't expect you to show up behind me."

"Want an egg?" That was... out of the blue.

"What?"

"Want an egg?"

"Uh... sure, why not? I could probably make breakfast or something." Alex figured he could make some good meals with fresh eggs. Maybe asking for more wouldn't be a stretch.

"You haven't eaten?"

"No, I have. I mean like breakfast foods. Y'know, fried eggs and stuff."

"Y'know, I've always wondered why we considered it breakfast food."

"What do you mean? Isn't it because it's eaten for breakfast?"

"Yeah but... How do I say this? Like, why do we say it's for breakfast? Can't we have pizza instead? Or maybe a sandwich? Then wouldn't those be breakfast foods?"

"...Actually, that's a good point." Alex thought for a second. "Maybe breakfast is just easier to make for the people who can't wake up?"

"Waffles are hell to make."

"Fair." Alex realized that he was almost late for his daily workout session. "Oh, hey, gotta bounce. Talk later, probably?"

"Sure, why not?" Alex felt like he was going to like this guy.

* * *

 

Elliott was looking out into the river for inspiration. The rippling waves, the dashing undercurrent... Ah! The fish that need to go up the current are doing that by nature, so if it's in  _our_ nature, as a whole, to go against the current, what could we accomplish?

Then he got hit from behind by a live lobster. That gave him more inspiration—the hardiness of people as a whole! Yes! This is perfect for a novel!

...Wait, who threw the lobster?

Looking behind him, they were already gone.

He picked up the lobster, careful not to let it snap at him. A note was tied to the top of it.

"You're welcome.

–Lil"

A perfect source of inspiration from the farmer, huh? The strength of the lobster—that's it!

Novels in progress were going through Elliott's head, almost at the speed of light.

He'd love to chat with the farmer who gave him the present, but for now he must write!

* * *

 

"So what is this, free beer delivery service?"

Shane looked at the farmer in front of him. Of the things he least expected, was free beer on his way to the saloon.

"Sure, why not?" Tei gave him the beer and seemed to wait for a response.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

She followed him to the saloon.

_Shit._

"So, uh, what's up?" The farmer asked, getting into business that she shouldn't care about.

"Nothing, now go away."

And she complied, strangely enough. Usually it took two or three more times to finally get them to leave, but she just left.

Something felt wrong here. Shane had a feeling that she was going to come back again. Probably with more beer to get him to talk. Fucking great.

But hey, free beer.

 


End file.
